howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Stevie Baskara
Stevie Raina Baskara is arguably the coolest girl you'll ever meet. Aside from being beautiful, tomboyish and smart to boot, she is the bass guitarist for Gravity 5. She's not afraid to be herself even if that means being a tomboy and being feared by the boys of the band. Andy Bartlet seems to have a crush on her, but she doesn't reciprocate his feelings. The Perfs might call her "Loserberry" but she's anything but a loser. Stevie is portrayed by Lulu Antariksa. Background She is one of the members of Gravity 5. Before Kacey joined the band she was the only girl in the group, possibly the reason why she's a bit of a tomboy as well as having four brothers. Stevie is smart to boot and plays the bass guitar along with other string instruments (violin, cello, guitar). She's feared by the guys in the band, but not one of them can deny that she is really cool and ridiculously attractive. She used to hate Kacey because of her attitude, but ever since joining the band Stevie helps Kacey and teaches her how to be 'less-perfy'. She is also known as the 'mama bear' of the group because she helps and cares for her band mates. But aside from slamming people and easily getting on the Perfs nerves, Stevie is also down to earth, sweet and cool all around. She is really sweet and caring to her band mates and s he is also one of the most focused members of the band. Friendships Kacey Simon Status: Best Friends Kacey and Stevie have become very close friends, even though at first they weren't very fond of each other. These two have become very close since the first episode. They always have each other's backs. In later episodes, Kacey and Stevie end up hugging, they seem to grow closer every episode. They are also in a love triangle with Zander. (See'': Stacey) Zander Robbins '''Status: very close Best Friends (Boyfriend)' Zander and Stevie are seen to be the closest best friendsbest friends, because they're both from Gravity 5. It is rumored that Stevie has a crush on Zander and we know that zander likes stevie. Zander convinced Stevie to let Kacey be on the band, and Stevie is often caught glancing and smiling at Zander (they don't know the meaning of personal space), Stevie is also seen to be having one of her arms on Zander's shoulder very ''often. They are seen smiling at each other, laughing with each other, and glancing at each other. . (See: Zevie) '' In the episode where Zander and Molly were flirting, Stevie seemed bothered how Zander was calling Molly hot and flirting.but zander have a flirtationship and nobody knows. in how to rock a music video, when they are rehersing in the Gym, zander looks at stevie, and stares for a few seconds, then looks to the floor, as if he's thinking about stevie. i think that in Gravity 5, its Nelson and Kevin, and Stevie and Zander and then Kacey is just sort of there, because Zevie have a very strong bond compared to the other members, they hold hands, lean on eachother, hug eachother, and chat quietly, and in later episodes, there is not gaps between them when they sit near eachother. in recent sources, on twitter, max schneider and lulu antariksa follow me, i was very happy when i was able to direct message them, i asked Max do you think Zevie will happen? he ansered after a long time and said. max- to be honest, i love Zevie as a couple, i think mine and Lulu's chemisty really shows, because off screen she is my very best friends,i love her more than life, were inseperable, i think Zevie has already happened, but no fans know that ;) but because How to rock is only having one season, i don't think Zevie will fully happen, but hopefully, some real life Zevie will, ok i'll spill, in real life Mulu is a thing, since July 2011, Myself and Lulu have been together, and i love her so much, i gave her a promise ring, and i promise we'll be together until our last day on earth. ;) bye baby x i then asked Lulu the same question, it took a month and 4 days to answer but it was worth it'lulu- i think that Zevie has happened, i mean they are best friends, and act like a couple, i think that the Zevie fans have really persuaded everyone that zander and stevie are together, and luckily i love max to pieces, im happy hes my love interest *wink wink* bye darling xo'' '''so there you go, confirmed themselves:) Nelson Baxter Status: Good Friends He is known to be scared of her, But still accepts her as family. He helped her get an A in her science project and as shown in How to Rock a Statuehe tries to impress her by telling her he's the secretary of the science club.They are also known to have a brother-sister kind of relationship. This pairing is unlikely because Nelson has a crush on Grace. (See: Stelson) | Kevin Reed Status: Good Friends The two seem to care for each other. After Kacey left Gravity 5 in How to Rock Braces and Glasses, Kevin and Stevie were comforting each other in one another's arms. (See: Kevie) Trivia *Her middle name is Raina *She has 4 brothers, as mentioned in "How to Rock a Messy Bet". *Her favorite color is Ocean Blue. *She only owns two pair of shoes, but now only has one pair since Kevin and Nelson destroyed her first pair. (As of "How to Rock a Prank") *She is shown to have a crush on Justin Cole. *Stevie appears to hate Molly and the Perfs more than Kacey does. *Stevie is one of only two characters that weren't in the original book. However, she will be appearing in the sequel as Zander's ex-girlfriend. *The name "Stevie" could be a reference to Stevie Nicks, singer of legendary rock group Fleetwood Mac. Kacey was a Fleetwood Mac fan in Haston's novel and performs their hit "Go Your Own Way" at the end. *She created a new word called: "Shalln't" (possibly meaning 'Shall Not'). *She is the first character to: ** Have their middle name revealed. **Have their birthday revealed. **Reveal that they have siblings. **Be seen with a job *She seems to have an interest in beanies. *She knows how to play several stringed instruments like the violin, cello, ukelele, and bass guitar. *The Bass stevie plays is a brown sunburst Fender Jazz Bass. *Stevie and Grace King are the only characters besides Kacey to have been in two groups. *Lulu Antariksa stated in her Ustream that Stevie's name was originally Kathy. Gallery She is cool with almost everyone in school and she has a crush Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Gravity 5 Category:Baskara family Category:1996 Births